knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
World Map
Relic Ruins Elements: Earth, Water '''(Honor and Epic) Boss: Earthquake Serpent, Gorgon Warmistress (Honor and Epic) +Earth Knight Heroic Stages 2 through 5 can get shuffled around but stages 1 and 6 stays the same always Thieves Cove Elements: '''Water, Air Boss: Water Elemental, Waterio (Honor and Epic) +Water Knight Heroic Stages 2 through 5 can get shuffled around but stage 1 and 6 stay the same always Skeletons Tomb Elements: Water, Earth, Spirit Boss: Titania, Chimera (Honor and Epic) Heroic Stages 2 through 5 can get shuffled around but stage 1 and 6 stay the same always Flaming Wildwood Elements: Fire, Spirit '(Honor and Epic) Boss: Crimson Dragon, Phoenix (Honor and Epic) +Fire Knight Heroic Stages 2 through 5 can get shuffled around but stage 1 and 6 stay the same always Cold Rock Crags Elements: '''Air, Water '(Honor and Epic) Boss: Mighty Mammoth Rider, Frost Giant (Honor and Epic) +Air Knight Heroic Stages 2 through 5 can get shuffled around but stage 1 and 6 stay the same always Faerie Forest Elements: 'Spirit '(Normal & Mighty), Spirit & Earth (Valor & Honor, Spirit & Air (Epic) Boss: Titania, Satyr (Valor, Honor), Bone Dragon (Epic) +Spirit Knight Heroic Stages 2 through 5 can get shuffled around but stage 1 and 6 stay the same always Writhing Cascades Elements: '''Air, Water, Spirit, Fire Boss: Waterio, Steam Wizard (Valor, Honor), Storm Elemental (Epic) Heroic Stages 2 through 5 can get shuffled around but stage 1 and 6 stay the same always Guardian's Crossing Elements: Earth, Fire, Air Boss: Cockatrice (Normal, Mighty), Grim Gargoyle (Valor, Honor), Varuna, Asura Lord (Epic) Heroic Stages 2 through 5 can get shuffled around but stage 1 and 6 stay the same always Sparkling Steppes Elements: Earth, Air, Spirit Boss: Chimera (Normal, Mighty), Satyr, (Valor, Honor), Roc God (Epic) Heroic Stages 2 through 7 can get shuffled around but stage 1 and 8 stay the same always Blazing Tides Elements: Fire, Air, Spirit, Earth, Water Boss: Hydra (Normal), Gremlin Forgemaster (Mighty), Efreet, (Valor) Cerberus (Honor), Flamegem Construct (Epic) Heroic Stages 2 through 7 can get shuffled around but stage 1 and 8 stay the same always Caballero Desert Elements: Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Spirit Boss: Steam Wizard (Normal), Hannibal Half-Dragon (Mighty), Twin Jian (Valor) Flame Eater (Honor), Deva (Epic) Heroic Stages 2 through 7 can get shuffled around but stage 1 and 8 stay the same always Sunken Carrack Elements: Water, Spirit, Air, Fire Boss: Ghostbeard (Normal), King Crab (Mighty), Hydromancer (Valor) Ancient Dragon Eurus (Honor), Admiral Hateheart (Epic) Heroic Stages 2 through 7 can get shuffled around but stage 1 and 8 stay the same always Misty Marsh Elements: Earth, Spirit, Water Boss: Swamp Kraken (Normal), Hippolyta The Huntress (Mighty), Mountain Man Gorlog (Valor) Dragon Of The Deeps (Honor), Slimelord Glorg (Epic) Heroic Stages 2 through 7 can get shuffled around but stage 1 and 8 stay the same always Zephyr Plateau Elements: Air, Spirit, Fire, Earth, Water Boss: Cumulo Nimboss (Normal), Dragon Tortoise (Mighty), Horrible Wing-Wurm (Valor) Ancient Dragon Boreas (Honor), Corvus (Epic) Heroic Stages 2 through 7 can get shuffled around but stage 1 and 8 stay the same always Haunted Citadel Elements: Earth, Fire, Air Boss: Ten-Ton Skeleton (Normal), Banshee (Mighty), Ancient Dragon Notus (Valor) Ravenlord (Honor), Ice Lich (Epic) Heroic Stages 2 through 9 can get shuffled around but stage 1 and 10 stay the same always Kingdom of Darkness Elements: All Boss: Nerezza, The Assassin (Normal), Dorar the Fallen (Mighty), Wandering Flame (Valor) Ancient Dragon Phyrus (Honor), Prince of Darkness (Epic) Each battle in the Kingdom of Darkness contains minions and a boss from one of the other map areas. The Prince of Darkness himself appears as the final boss in the Epic stage. Heroic There are no minions in Kingdom of Darkness. You just have to defeat the bosses. The order does not change * Category:Gameplay